Secret Haus 3
Secret Haus 3 is the third season of reality web show Secret Haus.. It started on 27 May 2016 and is planned to last 14 weeks. Hosted by Kalinda Roberts and Secret Haus 2's winner : Marcelo Fernandez. On 8 July 2016, the production has confirmed of reducing 2 weeks making Secret Haus last 12 weeks in total, saying the cast isn't the cast they dreamed of, therefore the season is going to end on 19 August 2016. Many consider this season as the worst of the three even though it's pretty entertaining, mainly the cast is pointed as weaker than Secret Haus 1 and Secret Haus 2. After 85 days, Marie Bardebac, is declared as the winner of Secret Haus 3. Housemates Alexandre *'Alexandre Dalfy' is 23 years old. He is Jass's cousin and it's his secret. He's a student. Aline *'Aline Garnier' is 35 years old. She works as a seller. Amy *'Amy' is 21 years old. She's a famous youtuber and it's part of her secret. Anna *'Anna Rolling' is 28 years old. She works as a nurse in hospital. Her secret is to be Thomas's ex and to live with him and Lisa. Augustin *'Augustin' is 24 years old. He's a student and is Kyle's enemy. Cindy *'Cindy Duprey' is 29 years old. She works as a firefighter and it is her secret. Dylan *'Dylan Ribaud' is 26 years old. He works as a teacher, his secret is to be a transgender. Franchizk *'Franchizk Gabres' is 45 years old. He's a billionaire and it's part of his secret. Grégoire *'Grégoire Ravien' is 23 years old. He's a student in journalism and is in couple with Marie. Jass *'Jass Dalfy' is 25 years old. He is Alexandre's cousin. Jennifer *'Jennifer Delgado' is 30 years old. She has a secret with Julien to be a fake couple. Julien *'Julien Gulver' is 33 years old. He has a secret with Jennifer to be a fake couple. Justin *'Justin' is 35 years old. He is a homeless and it's part of his secret. Kyle *'Kyle Auberstain' is 24 years old. He is a student, and is Augustin's enemy. Lisa *'Lisa Shellman' is 26 years old. She lives with her ex : Thomas, and Anna. Marie *'Marie Bardebac' is 22 years old. She is a student in journalism and is in couple with Grégoire. Mélanie *'Mélanie Sanchez' is 25 years old. She's been selected to Secret Haus 3 only based on her beauty. Nathan *'Nathan Daumas' is 28 years old. He's been selected to Secret Haus 3 only based on his beauty. Sara *'Sara Lieuille' is 23 years old. She's been selected to Secret Haus 3 only based on her beauty. Thomas *'Thomas Valet' is 29 years old. He lives with his exes : Anna and Lisa. Future appearances *In 2019, Alexandre Dalfy, Dylan Ribaud and Aline Garnier participated to Secret Haus: Redemption. *In 2019, Jass Dalfy participated to Secret Haus 8. *In 2020, Marie Bardebac and Grégoire Ravien participated to Secret Haus: Duos. Secrets *We are exes living together (Anna, Lisa, Thomas) *We are here for our beauty (Mélanie, Nathan, Sara) *We are enemies (Kyle, Augustin) *We are cousins (Jass, Alexandre) *We are a couple (Marie, Grégoire)'' - Day 52 '''by '''Mélanie.'' *We are a fake couple (Jennifer, Julien)'' - Day 6 '''by '''Mélanie.'' *I used to be homeless (Aline) *I am a homeless (Jusitn)'' - Day 29 '''by '''Aline.'' *I am a billionaire (Franchizk) *I am a transgender (Dylan)'' - Day 21 '''by '''Amy.'' *I am a firefighter (Cindy) *I am a famous youtuber (Amy)'' - Day 4 '''by '''Alexandre.'' Nominations * Week 1: The male housemates were all nominated but could choose to immune of them. Julien has been the one chosen. ** Day 8: After Jass's eviction, Alexandre decided to quit, due to his cousin's eviction by the public vote. * Week 2: Female housemates nominate male housemates, as they are new, Augustin and Dylan are immune. * Week 3: Nathan '''had to immune/nominate Sara and Mélanie, he decided to immune Sara, and directly nominate Mélanie. '''Thomas '''had the same dilemma and immuned Lisa, and directly nominated Anna. ** '''Day 19: Amy '''won the right to cancel the votes against her in the week's nomination, after having been the leader of a haunt of clues for powers. * '''Week 4: As he answered the red telephone, Augustin '''is directly nominated. As she answered the red telephone, '''Sara '''is banned for nominating in the week's nomination. * '''Week 5: During Week 4, Lisa '''revealed her personal secret ''(that she shares with Thomas) ''to Justin and Cindy, she's therefore directly nominated for week 5 nominations, as his partener's secret, '''Thomas also is directly nominated. * Week 6: As he succeeded a secret mission, Nathan received an immunity. ** Day 43: In the morning of that day, Dylan was removed out of the House for several violences. * Week 7 : For the first time of the season, nominations were normal, and were directly after the eviction, in the eviction show. ** Day 50 : A second eviction has happened, the evicted Housemates of the season had to nominate two of the Housemates still in the game, in the end, it leaded to Grégoire, Marie and Thomas as the nominees of the night. Instant eviction then, with Thomas evicted, after receiving the least votes to save. * Week 8: At the end of the week, Aline was ejected for violence. * Week 9: The HMs are divided into two houses. Nomination House, and Immunity House. * Week 10: Both females and males nominate and are able to nominate however they wish to. Nominations : Results Rank Final Week